powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Troika
Troika is a three-headed super monster that is the merged of Demonite, Falkar and Thunderon's crystal-like forms, this monster appears in the episode "The Cobra Strikes". Character History After the initial defeat of Demonite, Falkar, and Thunderon, Diabolico collected their crystal-like forms and merged their likenesses together, creating Troika (pronounced as Troy-kuh). Troika was a powerful opponent, taking out the Lightspeed Rescue Rangers in record time. Due to his immense abilities thanks to the combination, the Rangers were forced to retreat, while the Miss Fairweather was working on a project that can help the Rangers, Troika himself went out on a rampage through Mariner Bay. The Rangers returned during his assault and battle this fusion creature, he was still able to initially beat them into submission. The Rangers were then equipped with Battle Boosters, which enhanced their abilities. With this new power, the Red Ranger then charged at Troika, and successfully punched off Demonite's sword on Troika's right arm. Troika was surprised, and distracted long enough for the Red Ranger to give him a right jab, which countered Troika's own jab and punctured his chest. As much as he tried, Troika was no match. The Rangers then activated their Booster Beams, which blasted Troika, destroying him. Appearance He was an amalgamation of all three monsters' appearances, with each of their faces on one side of the monster's head (Demonites face is in the front, Thunderons face is on the left side and Falkars face is on the right side), It had Demonite's sword and lower right arm and Thunderon's spiked fist and lower left arm, Falkars feet and lower legs, a green colored chest-like area in the front with Thunderons crystal on the left, Demonites crystal on the right and Falkars crystal in top middle, and feathery details on its hide, abdomen, upper legs, most of its upper body, shoulders, upper arms and neck (a reference to the trio's exploding feathers scheme used in the episode "Ryan's Destiny"). Personality Troika was an arrogant monster that boasted about his power and thinking that he will beat the Rangers. Powers and Abilities Being composed of three monsters, Troika is one of the strongest demons the Power Rangers had faced so far, powerful enough to overpower all five of the Lightspeed Rangers at once. *'Super Strength:' Troika is one of the strongest monsters in terms of strength. *'Durability:' Troika has thick skin that is incredibly durable, it can withstand many attacks. *'Extraordinary Leaper: '''Troika can leap at an incredible distance. *'Teleportation: Troika can teleport to any location at will. *'''Hyper Spin: Troika can spin at full speed and rush at the enemy. Arsenal *'Demonite's Sword:' Troika has Demonite's sword for his right arm to aid him in combat. **'Energy Blast:' From Demonite's sword he can fire an energy blast. **'Energy Slash: '''Also from Demonite's sword he can charge up red energy and slash his sword at full force. **'Energy Waves:' Also from Demonite's sword on his right arm he can fire red colored energy waves in rapid succession. **'Energy Balls: Also from Demonite's sword he can fire red energy balls in rapid succession, they are powerful enough to take down buildings. *'''Thunderon's Spiked Fist: Troika has Thunderon's spiked fist for his left arm, he can also use it for melee combat. Behind the Scenes Portrayal *Troika is voiced by David Stenstrom, Alonzo Bodden and Ezra Weisz. Notes *Troika is the first monster to be fought by the Battle Boosters. *Troika is the second fusion Chimera-type monster to appear in the series (the first being the Cog-Impursonator). See Also Category:Lightspeed Rescue Category:Lightspeed Rescue Monsters Category:PR Monsters Without Zord Fights Category:PR Monsters Category:Fusion Monsters Category:Chimera Themed Villains